Composite materials can be used in various components of a gas turbine engine. Some composite materials have a relatively low operating temperature limit. This prevents them from being used in hotter sections of the engine unless the composite material is thermally protected. Applying or integrating thermal protection to the composite material can be expensive, may not allow for inspection of the underlying composite material part, and/or may impose a weight penalty.